In wireless communications, access to sufficient spectrum is becoming increasingly difficult owing to an ever-increasing desire of users for faster multi-media broadband services. Known systems and/or methods of LPI/LPD/LPE and/or Jam Resistant (JR) communications and/or Burst Communications (BURSTCOMM) may combine, in general, hybrid spread-spectrum waveforms comprising Frequency-Hopping (FH), Direct Sequence Pseudo-Noise (DSPN) spreading and/or Time-Hopping (TH) to increase covertness and/or resistance to jamming. Transmitting a FH/DSPN spread-spectrum waveform in pseudo-random short bursts using, for example, a TH technique, may, for example, reduce an interceptor's ability to integrate sufficient energy to trigger a detectability threshold associated with a radiometer that the interceptor may be using as a means of signal detection/identification. It is known that a radiometric approach to signal detection/identification may yield a suboptimum and/or unsatisfactory performance measure when attempting to detect/identify/exploit a FH/DSPN/TH spread-spectrum communications signal in a changing noise and/or interference environment. This may be due to a background, noise/interference level and/or a signal energy reaching the interceptor's receiver being insufficient over the interceptor's radiometric integration time.